The present invention relates generally to pressure washers, and more particularly, to high pressure hoses and couplings used for connecting a spray control gun to the pressure washer.
Pressure washers are commonly used for washing surfaces such as wood, tile, concrete and the like of difficult to remove stains or finishes. Pressure washers typically comprise a portable gas or electric powered pump that is connected to a liquid supply for generating a high pressure liquid discharge at the outlet thereof, a spray gun for controlling a discharging spray, and a high pressure hose connecting the spray gun to the pressure washer outlet for enabling the user to move with the spray gun within a fixed range of the pressure washer as determined by the length of the hose, which typically is on the order of 15 to 25 feet. While pressure washers originally were designed primarily for commercial usage, such as use by painters, landscapers and the like, today pressure washers are a common household product available at relatively low cost at numerous retail stores.
Because of the ever increasing usage of pressure washers, consumers have found the need for longer pressure hoses for connecting the spray gun to the pressure washer than originally supplied with the pressure washer. For example, when working on the roof of a home, it is desirable to have a hose long enough to enable the user to freely move about the roof while the pressure washer remains at ground level. While it is known to connect an extension hose between the pressure washer and the existing spray gun hose to increase the range of movement of the user with the spray gun, finding the proper extension hose for a particular pressure washer can be confusing and frustrating to the consumer. The difficulty arises by reason of consumer-type pressure washers being manufactured with two different universally used discharge outlet sizes. Many pressure washers to have a liquid discharge outlet that is 14 mm. in diameter, while other commonly sold pressure washers have a liquid discharge outlet that is 15 mm. in diameter. To obtain an extension hose for a pressure washer with a 14 mm. discharge orifice, the consumer must find and select the extension hose with the proper sized fitting, as well as a proper sized adaptor for connecting the extension hose to the existing spray gun hose. This sometimes it can be difficult in a particular retail outlet. Moreover, it is costly for manufacturers to design and manufacture a multiplicity of different extension hoses and connector adaptors for pressure washers with different sized discharge outlets and inefficient for retailers to maintain an inventory of such extension hoses and adaptors for the different sized pressure washers.
Because pressure washers commonly are inexpensively manufactured for the consumer market, it also is not uncommon for pressure washer hoses to become damaged or abused during usage, requiring their replacement. Again, it has been difficult for customers to make the proper replacement and costly for the retailers to maintain an inventory of different sized replacement hoses with the proper sized fittings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pressure washer extension hose that is adapted for use with pressure washers having a multiplicity of different sized liquid discharge outlets. More particularly, it is an object to provide a pressure washer extension hose that may be used with pressure washers which have either 14 mm. or 15 mm. sized discharge outlets.
Another object is to provide a replacement hose which is adaptable for use on pressure washers with different sized liquid discharge outlets.
A further object is to provide a high pressure hose of the foregoing type that can be used as an extension or replacement hose for pressure washers.
Another object is to provide a pressure washer extension and replacement hose of the above kind which is adapted for economical manufacture and which minimizes inventory requirements of retailers.
Still a further object is to provide pressure washer extension and replacement hose of such type which have novel fittings adapted for sealing engagement with different sized pressure washer and spray gun hose connecting fittings.
Yet another object is to provide a pressure washer hose which has a multipurpose connecting fitting with improved sealing characteristics.
Another object is to provide a novel connecting adaptor that is effective for connecting pressure washer hoses with different sized hose fittings.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings, in which: